


I'd know you anywhere

by VintageQueer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, M/M, Monsters and Mana, Nerds in Love, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageQueer/pseuds/VintageQueer
Summary: A short one shot of the gang playing Monsters and Mana and Shiro being a sappy gay dork
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	I'd know you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fic for this fandom! I figured I ought to start with something small. I am thinking I'll be posting more in the future cause uhhhh I've got a lot of wips. Let me know what you think!

"The cages begin to rattle like a storm on the horizon. Suddenly a massive dragon of beautiful glistening red and violet scales breaks free and rises above the party. It is the mighty Dragon of Bladora! The infamous beast you were warned about! Smoke flares from its nostrils as a warning:

"YOU TRESPASS!" It roars, fire bubbling from its mighty throat! Jiro! You're the leader and first up in the order; What will you do?"

Shiro pauses, eyeing the dragon figurine that Coran has dramatically slammed down on the table. Its scales are a gorgeous mixture of red and violets blending seamlessly together. The spines on its back and tail are as sharp as daggers, as are its pearly white teeth. Even its eyes are sharp, narrow. Glowing yellow with a vibrant violent iris. Its an impressively made figure. Much nicer then the ones Coran usually makes, and the detail is too perfect to be something he bought mass produced from a store. 

Shiro takes only a second, observing the beast before his party things start to click in his head. 

"Can I woo the dragon?" He asks and it earns him a full collection of shrieked 'What!?'s. He shrugs his shoulders, ignoring the rest of his party, glancing at the dragon again before looking up at Coran. 

"Lance tries to woo stuff all the time. Why cant i woo the dragon?" He asks, speaking over Lance's hurt 'hey!' from across the table. 

"You come across the most fearsome and terrifying beast in the land. One known for its strength and speed and ruthlessness. And your first thought is to woo it?" Coran gapes, but his defense only further pushes Shiros hunch. Honestly, He should have figured it out earlier after the rumors they picked up in the tavern. 

"Yes." He argues, leaning back in his chair. Last session, Lance had Pike try to woo a massive Orc fighter last session and no one tried to stop him, and he very predictable ended up getting punched and losing 1d6 hp. Almost every session Lance tries to flirt with someone and gets a critical failure nearly every time. But Shiro has better luck with his charisma roles and he has an actual reason to want to woo something. 

"You seriously want to marry the dragon?"

"Well I was thinking I should start out with a nice candle lit dinner but you know, If I get a nat-20 I will propose to the dragon." He teases, reaching for his dice. 

"Seriously, Shiro? A dragon?"

"Im rolling" he ignores his teammates heckling and rolls for Charisma. Coran rolls his own dice behind his folder blockade. "I got an 18"

"That passes!" Coran clears his throat and goes back to his intense narrator voice. "The mighty dragon is curious about your foolish human ways. It will hear your offer. But fair warning. If it does not like your proposition. It will eat you and your party whole before you can blink" its a threat. Coran is trying to deter him, scare him away. Shiro doesnt scare easily though. 

"Oh hell no."

"Shiro. Please dont risk our lives for weird dragon sex"

"Shiro if we die because of some weird kink you have, I will haunt you." His fellow paladins try to stop him, but he knows better. 

"Mighty dragon." He clears his throat and starts his great heroic speech.

"My party and I have traveled very far to get here. Our lives, our destiny's, depend on our safe passage through these mountains. We could have snuck through. We could have attacked and tried to trap you, as so many others have clearly tried and failed to do. But alas. I am enchanted by your beauty and your power. I would be delighted if I could call you mine. In turn i would be yours. And you could come with us. Go on adventures beyond imagination. Leave this place far behind. Explore the unknown. Treasures never before seen. And i will never leave your side. I will keep you safe. I will keep you warm. I will keep you fed and happy. I will make sure no one bothers you ever again."

That is Shiros speech, and okay, he makes it a little more dramatic and sappy then he probably needs to, but he's trying to impress okay, sue him. 

"Shiro! A dragon doesn't meed any of that! You should've promised it like human sacrifices..."

"Or lots of gold"

"Now we're all gonna get eaten" 

"That was like. Weirdly poetic though dude, are you okay?"

The paladins whisper between giggles but they are again ignored. 

Coran rolls something.

"The great dragon stares at you in shock, it leans in close and snarls, locking its gaze with you. When it sees that you do not falter, it slowly begins to lower its head."

"Oh fuck."

"It worked. We're arent getting eaten!"

"He did it!"

"Shiro got us a pet dragon!"

"Thick black smoke begins to flow from the dragons mouth,it slowly envelops the creature until it can not be seen at all. When the smoke begins to clear, a young man is in its spot."

Coran slams down a new figurine in the dragons place. Pale skin adorned occasionally with glimmering red and violet spots. Black horns emerge from long, silk black hair thats been tied into an intricate braid. It wears all black, body hidden away by a thick cloak that covers a bulge on the back that Shiro assumes is wings and a tail. With violet eyes and sharp teeth and a jagged scar over the right side of its face, it looks just like Keith. Just as he knew it would. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Lance groans, just as Keith himself mysteriously appears wedged into the seat beside Shiro. 

"The mighty dragon Yorak is pleased by your offer. He has accepted." Kieth's lips are pulled into a tight smirk as he talks, Coran seems just as amused. 

"Shiro did you know?" Allura gapes and he once again just shruggs.

"I'd know Keith anywhere. " is his simple answer, it makes Pidge and Lance fake gag, Hunk makes an 'aww' sound. Keith presses into his side happily. 

"Why is your name Yorak?" Lance scowls, reaching across the table to poke harshly at Keiths figurine. 

"It was going to be 'Thunderstorm Darkness' but Coran said no" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)  
> Find me on tumblr @AuthenticVintageQueer


End file.
